Nobody Wins
by ardj18
Summary: this is a songfic about musa and riven to the song Nobody Wins by the Veronicas. one-shot. Riven reflects on how much he has hurt Musa. please R&R!


**A/N: **This is a songfic about Musa and Riven, using the song Nobody Wins by the Veronicas. I heard this song a few days ago and just knew I had to do something with it; it's so awesome! I decided it would be perfect for Riven and Musa, and I know there's probably already something like this out there, and if there is, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to copy anyone, I just thought this would make a good songfic. anyway, please read and review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riven stood outside the gates of Alfea, nervously awaiting Musa. She had told him to meet her here, saying that she had something important to tell him. He was a bit wary as to what she would say, but he had come anyway; he couldn't refuse Musa anything.

The sound of soft footsteps alerted him to her presence. He whipped around, coming face to face with Musa, who looked… sad? No, it was more than that, she looked almost empty. Riven couldn't stand seeing her like that; he pulled her against him tightly.

"Riven…" sighed Musa, pushing herself away from his embrace and looking at him. He knew something was wrong, and he had a definite idea what it was. "Riven," Musa started again. "I… I'm sorry. But this is goodbye."

Riven felt his heart freeze. He couldn't comprehend her words. This couldn't be happening. "What?" he asked.

She sighed unhappily and looked away. "I'm sorry, but… it's just, well, it's not going to work." She looked up at him. He felt hurt, almost betrayed. Almost, because as much as it hurt him, he knew that somehow this was all his fault.

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

"This will explain it better," Musa said, pushing something into his hand. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I know this isn't easy, but trust me, it's even harder for me."

She took a quick step backwards, and Riven could see one crystal tear roll down her cheek before she turned and hurried off back to Alfea.

Riven jumped on his leva-bike, and sped off as fast as he could to Red Fountain. The wind whipped harshly around him, but he didn't feel it. He urged the bike faster, trying to leave all his hurt and thoughts behind him.

When he arrived back at Red Fountain, he slammed the door to his room and locked it, not caring that Helia would be locked out. He really didn't need to talk to anyone right now; he just needed to be alone. He fell back on his bed and lay there, thinking about Musa. He was so mad at himself; he just knew it was somehow all his fault. If only he had treated her better, been nicer to her.

After a few minutes, Riven realized he still held something in his hands. Looking down at it, he noticed that it was a CD. Knowing that it wouldn't be pleasant, but curious nonetheless, he got up and stuck it in his computer. Musa's face popped up on the screen. She was holding a guitar, and was obviously about to sing.

He sat down; staring at the face he loved so much, more than he would admit to anyone, not even Musa, especially not Musa. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**You're never wrong**_

_**Somewhere in the right, you belong**_

_**You would rather fight, than walk away**_

Riven knew this song was for him, and it pained him that he had hurt Musa. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

_**What a lonely way**_

_**To breathe the air**_

_**What an unlovely way to say you care**_

_**Now we're too far gone for me to say**_

_**And I never thought that we'd come to this**_

_**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye**_

_**(No one's right or wrong, you would rather fight, then you walk away)**_

_**There's just no reason left to try**_

_**(Now it's too far gone , look at where we are)**_

_**You push me away**_

_**Another black day**_

_**Let's count up the reasons to cry**_

_**Look what you've missed **_

_**Living like this**_

_**Nobody wins**_

He stared blankly at the screen; a tear rolled down Musa's cheek as she sang. Riven remembered earlier today, when she'd run away, one tear glistening on her cheek. He suddenly hated himself. How could he do this? Musa had been the one person to understand him, to truly accept him, and he had ruined it. He had never been worthy of her, not even close, but she had always seemed to overlook that. But then he had gone and hurt her. True, it had been subconsciously, he would never hurt her on purpose, but that didn't make it any better.

_**Searching for the truth in your eyes**_

_**Found myself so lost, don't recognize**_

_**The person now that you, you claim to be**_

_**Don't know when to stop, or where to start**_

_**You're just so caught up in who you are**_

_**Now you're far too high for me to see**_

_**I'd never thought that we'd come to this**_

Riven was feeling terrible, how could he have let this happen? He'd always been a bit cold and distant to everyone; it was just his way of protecting himself. If only he had just shown her his love more, instead of yelling at her. He could remember fighting with her over nothing. Musa was right. He really wasn't who he claimed to be. He wasn't loving towards her like he should have been. He had been a stuck up, arrogant jerk who hurt everyone he was close to.

_**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye**_

_**(No one's right or wrong, you would rather fight, then you walk away)**_

_**There's just no reason left to try**_

_**(Now it's too far gone , look at where we are)**_

_**You push me away**_

_**Another black day**_

_**Let's count up the reasons to cry**_

_**Look what you've missed **_

_**Living like this**_

_**Nobody wins**_

More tears were rolling down Musa's face. This was torture, he hated seeing her cry. But even more, he hated himself for making her cry. He could see her smiling face in his mind; see her laughing and dancing and having fun. He could see what he had missed by acting the way he had.

_**You never say you're sorry**_

_**Try to tell me that you love me**_

_**But don't – it's too late to take it there**_

He didn't ever say he was sorry. He never admitted that he was wrong either.

_**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye**_

_**(No one's right or wrong, you would rather fight, then you walk away)**_

_**There's just no reason left to try**_

_**(Now it's too far gone , look at where we are)**_

_**You push me away**_

_**Another black day**_

_**Let's count up the reasons to cry**_

_**Look what you've missed **_

_**Living like this**_

_**Nobody wins**_

Musa stopped playing and stared straight into his eyes. For a moment Riven forgot it was just a recording. Her cheeks glistened with tears, and she stared at him with heartbreak in her eyes. He had done that to her. He would never forgive himself. She was right earlier when she said it wouldn't be easy for him; that was the understatement of the year. But he also believed it when she said that it would be harder for her. And he hated that. She was right, nobody won.

Musa opened her mouth and sang the last of the song a cappella.

_**Look what you've missed**_

_**Living like this**_

_**Nobody wins**_

A single tear rolled down Riven's face.


End file.
